A travers les yeux de Wes
by MayThisBe
Summary: Traduction de l'One-Shot original "In The Eyes Of Wes" : Original Songs du point de vue de Wes. "C'était ta chance, mec, lui dit Wes." Blaine approuva. "Je sais. Et je l'aurais probablement fait si tu n'avais pas été là." Oh. Oui. Les confessions ne se faisaient généralement pas devant un public. [Posté en deux parties because of reasons]
1. Partie 1

L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de warblingaway (_permalink_ de l'histoire : s/7275970/1/In_the_Eyes_of_Wes).

Pour les dialogues, je les ai traduit en reprenant la traduction de l'épisode français. D'ailleurs si vous le pouvez, regardez l'épisode en parallèle. Vraiment.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

"_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend – I wrote two hundred letters I will never send._" chantait Blaine. Wes dansait autour de lui, suivant à la perfection la chorégraphie, mais quelque chose ne lui allait pas.

En réalité, quelque chose le gênait depuis quelque temps déjà.

Ca avait commencé quand ils avaient eu cette impromptue performance ce jour de Novembre, vous savez, celui où Blaine a chanté pour cet espion ? Le même espion qui était maintenant un étudient à la Dalton Academy ?

C'est après que le transfert de Kurt ait été effectué que ça a commencé à frapper Wes. Les deux passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, ils allaient prendre un café chaque jour ensemble, et ils semblaient tout faire ensemble.

Donc, il y avait encore quelques mois, il supposait qu'ils s'aimaient bien.

Et quand Blaine annonça qu'il voulait chanter au jeune employé du Gap, les suspicions de Wes furent confirmées. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait d'écraser le chiot de Kurt.

Puis, pour rendre les choses encore pires, après que la Gap Attack ait lamentablement échouée, Blaine, en plein conflit intérieur, était allé voir Wes et David. Il leur dit que Kurt avait admis avoir des sentiments pour lui, et qu'en gros, il l'avait rembarré.

Et Blaine ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Kurt avait autant flippé durant le fiasco Rachel Berry. Blaine était un garçon intelligent _–_ il l'était vraiment. Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_, ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir un peu et réaliser qu'il était amoureux de Kurt ?

Car c'était évident pour tout le monde, sauf les deux concernés.

"_I am in misery –_ _there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah._"

Intérieurement, Wes persifla pendant que Blaine continuait à chanter. _Ouais_, pensa-t-il, _tu nous traines dans pas mal de misère là._

Car Blaine chantait presque cette chanson à Kurt, l'attraction entre eux était oppressante.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'embrasser ? Ca rendrait les choses tellement plus simples.

Wes fixait Kurt du coin de l'oeil. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui aujourd'hui. Il ne sautait pas partout, chantait et dansait comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il se tenait simplement debout en se balançant un peu. Mais ce qui rendit Wes inquiet fut qu'il ne chantait pas. _Kurt ne chantait pas._

La chanson se termina, et Blaine s'immobilisa, tentant de reprendre son souffle. "Chers jurys des Régionales ! appela-t-il. Ca, ce n'était qu'un petit aperçu !"

Des cris de joie se firent entendre parmi les autres Warblers, et ils commencèrent à quitter la pièce. Wes, étant le petit espion fouineur qu'il était, se plaça juste derrière la porte de manière à pouvoir entendre ce que Kurt et Blaine se disaient.

"Il n'y a que toi pour habiller la cage d'un canari de façon aussi classe, entendit-il de la part de Blaine." Traduction : je suis super amoureux de toi mais l'ignore, donc je vais me contenter de te complimenter même si je sais que quelque part au fond de moi, je préférerais te faire l'amour de manière extra-romantique.

D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas ce que Blaine pensait.

"Les canaris détestent le froid, répondit Kurt. Pavarotti n'échappe pas à la règle."

Wes soupira et se décida presque à partir, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage à propos de l'oiseau.

"Comment t'as trouvé la chanson?" demanda Blaine. Wes s'arrêta et reprit sa position, se disant que finalement quelque chose de bien pourrait peut-être arriver.

"Je peux être vraiment franc et direct avec toi ? Ce que j'ai à te dire vient du coeur, entendit-il Kurt demander."

_Uh-oh_, pensa Wes, _ça ne va pas être quelque chose de positif._

Blaine avait dû avoir hoché la tête ou haussé les épaules ou quelque chose comme ça, car Kurt poursuivit. "Surtout ne te vexe pas, dit-il." Wes dut faire se répéter la phrase dans sa tête. Quelqu'un allait-il vraiment réprimander Blaine ? "Écoute, tu es époustouflant, Blaine. Tes solos sont à tomber par terre, seulement.." Kurt fit une pause, et Wes pouvait presque le visualiser en train de fixer Blaine. "Ils sont trop nombreux."

_Oh petit emmerdeur_, _ça arrive vraiment._

"C'est le Conseil qui décide qui chante les solos, expliqua Blaine en se servant de ce que Wes nommait sa 'Voix de Mentor'. Est-ce que tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux?"

_Blaine.. pas la question la plus intelligente._ Wes voulut se prendre le visage dans les mains pour lui.

"Un peu, non, terriblement jaloux, répliqua Kurt. Quelques fois j'ai l'impression qu'à la place de s'appeler les Warblers, on devrait s'appeler Blaine & Ses Pioupious."

Wes savait que Kurt avait un point. Blaine obtenait toujours les solos, mais c'était parce qu'il était de loin leur meilleur chanteur et interprète. Mais quand bien même.. Kurt avait toujours voulu une chance de briller, donc ça faisait sens qu'à un certain point il deviendrait agacé que son meilleur ami et futur amant obtienne toute la lumière des projecteurs.

Wes écouta, et quand il n'entendit aucune conversation il se leva, ramassa son sac et quitta la pièce. Il marcha doucement en direction de sa chambre, réalisant que si personne n'agissait rapidement, Klaine pourrait être détruit à jamais.

"David, dit-il en entrant dans son dortoir. Il y a un problème avec Klaine."

"Ugh, grogna son camarade. Quand n'y a t-il _pas_ de problème avec Klaine?"

Wes secoua la tête puis répéta la conversation à son meilleur ami.

"Wow, siffla celui-ci. Je ne pensais pas que Kurt aurait les couilles de s'opposer à Blaine."

"Moi non plus, admit Wes. Mais connaissant Blaine, je suis certain qu'il va tenter d'arranger ça. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Kurt."

David approuva. "Donc s'il vient vers le Conseil, on doit lui montrer notre total soutien, dit-il."

"Exactement, répondit Wes. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème, tout le monde veut qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

* * *

Le lendemain, Wes était assit à la table avec les autres membres du Conseil et regardait Blaine de façon incrédule.

"S'il vous plait, je proposais juste qu'au lieu de porter une cravate bleue avec une veste à passepoil rouge, on opte pour une cravate rouge et une veste avec un passepoil bleu, disait-il."

_C'est officiel_, pensa Wes. _Il est officiellement devenu fou._

À travers le tumulte qui venait d'éclater, quelqu'un dit de manière claire "Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour !" obligeant Wes a changer sa pensée. _Ils sont tous devenus fous._

Il allait donner un coup de marteau pour ramener le silence quand les portes s'ouvrirent soudain, révélant un Kurt bouleversé, le visage baigné de larmes. Il n'avait pas son uniforme mais était vêtu de noir, et on aurait dit qu'il venait de passer sous un camion.

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Blaine, l'inquiétude présente sur son visage. Wes espérait qu'il ajouterait quelque chose pour donner "Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Laisse moi arranger ça par un baiser !"

Manque de chance.

"C'est Pavarotti, répondit Kurt. Pavarotti est mort. Je crois qu'il a eu une crise cardiaque."

Tous les Warblers baissèrent les yeux, digérant la nouvelle. Pavarotti avait toujours été là pour eux, et le savoir parti les bouleversait tous.

"C'est pas vrai, reprit Blaine, la voix pleine de remords et d'inquiétude. Je suis désolé."

Wes fixa Kurt et nota à quel point le garçon semblait brisé.

"Je sais que c'est idiot d'être bouleversé par la mort d'un oiseau, poursuivit Kurt, la voix cassée. Il me servait de modèle. Il avait une telle joie de vivre. Il aimait tellement chanter. C'était mon ami." Le coeur de Wes se fendit. Kurt semblait tellement.. tellement vulnérable. "Je sais qu'aujourd'hui on avait prévu de répéter les choeurs derrière Blaine qui va chanter tous les solos du medley des chansons de Pink, mais.. je souhaiterai chanter en l'honneur de Pavarotti." Wes sourit légèrement à la manière dont Kurt arrivait encore à piquer Blaine alors qu'il était autant blessé.

Kurt tendit une cassette à l'un des Warblers, qui la mit rapidement dans le lecteur, les accords familiers de la chanson des Beattles remplissant la salle.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night-_" chanta Kurt, sa voix aigüe résonnant.

Quelque part pendant la première partie de la chanson, les Warblers le rejoingnirent, le soutenant. Wes garda les yeux sur Blaine durant tout ce temps, espérant qu'il finirait par retrouver ses esprits et verrait que ce qu'il voulait se trouvait juste sous ses yeux.

Et, à en juger pour l'air de grande considération qu'il venait d'adopter, c'était peut-être le cas. Wes continua à faire les choeurs, observant les changements qui se peignaient rapidement sur le visage de Blaine. Quand la chanson prit fin, son expression ne pouvait pas être décrite par des mots. Mais c'était évident qu'il avait réalisé quelque chose.

"Merci, murmura Kurt en regardant par terre."

Blaine se leva immédiatement et alla vers lui, enveloppant le jeune garçon de ses bras.

Ils l'avaient fait des millions de fois auparavant, mais quelque chose dans cette embrasse apparut à Wes comment différent. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation, et Mentor Blaine ne semblait pas être là.

_Peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir finalement_, pensa-t-il en regardant Blaine emmener Kurt hors de la pièce.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Wes. "Une minute, cria-t-il en remettant sa feuille dans son livre de maths." Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit, révélant un Blaine totalement perdu.

"Hey, le salua Wes, lui faisant signe d'entrer."

"Salut, répondit Blaine. Je peux te parler une minute ?"

"Bien sûr." Ils s'essayèrent. Blaine venait rarement demander conseil à Wes _–_ d'habitude, c'était plutôt l'inverse.

"D'accord, commença Blaine avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Disons, hypothétiquement, si quelqu'un était le mentor de quelqu'un d'autre, et que ce même-mentor ait commencé à développer.. des sentiments pour l'autre personne, serait-ce quelque chose de mal ?"

Wes eut un sourire narquois. "Hypothétique, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, se dépêcha de répondre Blaine. Complétement hypothétique."

"Et bien je dirais que non, ce ne serait pas mauvais, répliqua Wes. Si ça te donne _–_ enfin, au mentor _–_ une chance d'être heureux, alors il devrait tenter le coup."

"Vraiment ?"

Wes hocha la tête. "Ouais. Mais il devra agir avec prudence, car il aurait fait patienter l'autre pendant trop longtemps."

Blaine hocha à son tour et sortit. Wes eut un autre sourire narquois, savourant le fait d'avoir interprété correctement les expressions faciales de Blaine.

David entra quelques minutes plus tard. "David !_"_ cria-t-il d'un ton excité, sautant dans les bras de l'autre garçon. _"_Klaine va arriver ! Ca va bientôt arriver !"

"Vraiment ?" demanda David en rejoignant Wes dans ses sauts. "Comment tu le sais?"

"Car Blaine est venu pour avoir une conversation hypothétique avec moi !_" _expliqua Wes. "Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Plus de tension insupportable et ils vont enfin arrêter de se dévorer des yeux !" cria David, joyeux.

* * *

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Blaine se mit à la table où Wes et David se trouvaient. "Hey les gars, dit-il, vous n'auriez pas vu Kurt?"

Wes secoua la tête. "Pourquoi ?" questionna-t-il.

"Parce que je devais – j'avais besoin de lui dire un truc, répondit Blaine."

Wes eut un sourire narquois, et il aurait pu jurer voir Blaine rougir un peu. "Il vient de perdre son oiseau, Blaine, lui dit-il. Donne-lui un peu de temps, d'accord?"

"Bien, approuva Blaine. Je vous verrai à la répétition."

Wes le regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers David. "Je vais parler à Kurt, annonça-t-il."

"T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?" lui demanda son ami.

Wes soupira. "Je vais juste vérifier s'il va bien."

Il s'éloigna avant que David ne puisse le retenir davantage.

Une fois devant la prote de Kurt, il frappa et attendit un moment avant d'entendre la voix de Kurt. "Entrez."

Wes eut un mouvement de recul en entendant sa voix, rauque, avant de s'exécuter. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pile de couvertures sur le lit de Kurt. "Hey, ça va ?"

Il eut un reniflement pour réponse, le faisant soupirer et se laisser tomber sur le lit à côté de Kurt. "Que se passe-t-il, Kurt?" demanda-t-il. "Il n'y a pas que l'oiseau."

Ce qu'il voulait réellement demander était _Qu'est-ce que Blaine a encore fait ?_

La tête de Kurt apparut. Il semblait être pire que la veille, si c'était possible. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et on aurait cru que ses cheveux n'avaient pas été brossés depuis pas mal de temps : une chose vraiment inhabituelle pour lui.

"Non, répondit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas que pour Pavi."

Wes hocha la tête. "Tu veux en parler?" demanda-t-il, devenant de plus en plus inquiet pour le garçon fragile devant ses yeux.

".."

"Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne le veux pas, le rassura-t-il. Je pense simplement que ça pourrait t'aider si tu en parlais."

"Je ne sais pas si je peux, admit Kurt."

Maintenant Wes était sûr que ça concernait Blaine. Parce que, sérieusement, quand est-ce que le fait que Kurt soit mal n'avait-il pas de rapport avec Blaine? "Allez, le pressa-t-il." Quand Kurt refusa d'un signe de tête, Wes comprit qu'il était temps d'utiliser des mesures drastiques. "Tu veux en parler avec Blaine ? Je suis certain qu'il serait heureux d'écouter."

Comme il l'avait prévu, ça marcha. "Je ne peux pas lui en parler, s'énerva Kurt, sa voix plus forte et puissante que quelques instants auparavant. Car ça le concerne !"

"Ah, fit Wes d'un air entendu."

"C'est juste que – il n'arrête pas de me faire marcher, puis je lui ai quasiment dit que j'étais amoureux de lui et qu'a-t-il fait ?" Kurt sortit de son cocon et commença à faire les cent pas. "Il agit comme si ce n'était pas arrivé !"

Wes se contenta de rester assis et de le laisser se plaindre. "Je veux dire, il m'a surtout dit qu'il avait besoin de temps, mais je – je ne pense pas que je puisse attendre davantage."

"Attends, le coupa Wes, une petite alarme dans sa tête lui indiquant que c'était mauvais. Es-tu – tu es en train de laisser tomber, pour Blaine ?"

"Je ne sais pas, murmura Kurt en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Je ne sais plus. Chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai une petite lueur d'espoir, comme quoi on pourrait être davantage. Et au final.. ce n'est pas le cas."

_Merde_, pensa Wes. _Fais quelque chose, vite !_

"Ecoute, dit-il, tu as passé plusieurs mois sur Blaine. Tu devrais peut-être lui donner un petit peu plus de temps."

"C'est ce que j'ai fait, Wes, répliqua Kurt, irrité. Je ne suis simplement pas sûr de pouvoir continuer ainsi. Je pense que – je pense que je devrais avancer."

Wes connaissait assez Kurt pour savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas discuter avec lui. Il lui fit donc un faible signe de tête avant de partir.

En redescendant le couloir, il rentra littéralement dans Blaine. "Désolé, murmura celui-ci en poursuivant son chemin."

"Blaine, appella Wes en se retournant." Blaine s'arrêta et le fixa. "Tu vas voir Kurt ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, répondit Blaine en lui lançant un regard pour signifier _dis ce que tu as à dire mais dépêche-toi._

"Je ne – je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, admit-il."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que. Ecoute Blaine.. peut-être que.." Wes s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. "Juste – Ne prends pas trop longtemps, Blaine, déclara-t-il finalement."

"Quoi?" interrogea Blaine.

Wes soupira. "N'attends pas trop, répéta-t-il. Kurt a presque laissé tomber."

"De quoi tu parles, Wes ? Kurt a presque laissé tomber quoi ?"

"Tu sais de quoi je parle, Blaine, répliqua Wes d'un ton irrité. Au fond, tout au fond de ton cerveau recouvert de gel ; tu sais de quoi je parle."

Wes souffla une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna, laissant Blaine pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

_J'espère qu'il agira vite_, pensa-t-il. _Sinon je vais être celui qui va devoir ramasser deux coeurs en miettes._

* * *

Wes soupira et se soutint la tête de la main lors de la répétition des Warblers ce soir-là.

"Vous savez, je trouve que la version de Blaine est bien meilleure que l'original, disait Thad." Wes leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'oeil à Kurt, qui était assis au bout d'un canapé avec un air agacé et fatigué.

Wes avait tenté d'arrêter cette stupide conversation pendant une grande partie de la dernière demi-heure. Il savait que ça rendait la situation de Kurt encore pire, et honnêtement, il en avait lui aussi marre.

Malheureusement, le Conseil n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Thad alimentait pas mal la discussion, tout comme David.

"Mais cette chanson ne convient pas à sa tessiture.." David s'arrêta. Wes lui lança un regard signifiant _Ne commence pas_ et David haussa les épaules d'un air penaud.

"N'importe quoi, déclara l'un des chanteurs."

Wes grogna et était proche de frapper tous les visages devant lui à coup de marteau. Il regarda à nouveau Kurt, dont la position avait légèrement changé pour devenir plus rigide et mécontente de voir encore une fois toute l'attention centrée sur Blaine. Il pouvait presque lire ses pensées – _Laissez le chanter tous les solos qui existent et ensuite vous saurez lequel sera le mieux._

Heureusement pour Wes, qui était à quinze secondes de craquer, Blaine entra en jeu et prit la parole. "Ca suffit, dit-il en fixant le Conseil. Je commence à en avoir assez."

Wes redressa immédiatement la tête. _Blaine va-il enfin agir comme un homme?_ Il lança un regard curieux à David, qui montra Kurt d'un signe de tête.

Il était maintenant assis bien droit, son corps moins tendu tandis qu'il fixait et écoutait Blaine.

"C'est normal, dit Thad. De toute façon on devrait te laisse choisir la chanson que tu veux chanter."

Wes grogna à nouveau et résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête sur le bureau. Kurt s'était tout de suite découragé, et Wes ne put que se sentir mal pour le contre-ténor.

"Non, coupa Blaine. Je suis fatigué d'être la seule vedette des Warblers._"_

_Oh,_ pensa Wes. _Progrès__ total._ Il repéra le regard hésitant que Blaine envoya à Kurt, qui lui le fixait d'un air confus mais également plein d'espoir.

"S'il te plaitDavid, note bien tout ce que je vais dire dans le rapport de séance, demanda Blaine._" _David saisit son stylo sans hésiter et ramena toute son attention sur lui. "Nous allons perdre les Régionales."

_Oh mon dieu,_ gémit Wes. _Il veut mourir._

La pièce explosa presque instantanément, mais Blaine l'ignora et poursuivit par-dessus le vacarme. "Je vous suis profondément reconnaissant de votre confiance et de m'avoir donné les solos de toutes les chansons de cette année, mais.." Il fit une pause, fixant Kurt qui avait maintenant une expression encourageante. ".. d'après ce que Kurt m'a dit sur les New Directions, je – je sais que je n'arriverai pas à les battre tout seul." Wes fit passer son regard de Kurt à Blaine quelques fois, et il aurait parié qu'il savait déjà ce que Blaine allait proposer. "C'est pourquoi je vous propose de ne plus chanter en solo aux Régionales, mais de chanter en duo."

Le chahut réapparut d'un seul coup et Wes dut à nouveau s'empêcher de tous les frapper.

"Il n'y a pas que moi qui ait du talent dans ce groupe!" termina Blaine d'un ton nerveux en regardant autour de lui.

"Pourquoi on n'ajouterait pas un kazoo ?" se moqua David. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Wes, qui lui dit rapidement de se taire, même si intérieurement il pensait plutôt _Hey, ce serait vraiment génial !_

"Un peu de calme s'il vous plait !" demanda Blaine, ce qui était la manière polie des Warblers pour dire 'vos gueules'.

Wes fixa Kurt, qui trépignait presque. "Cette semaine on a perdu un ami. La mort a fait taire la voix de Pavarotti, et je ne veux pas réduire au silence la voix d'un autre membre du groupe, expliqua Blaine." Il fit une pause, dans ce que Wes interpréta être un moyen de laisser les autres envisager sa proposition. "Je crois que Pavarotti se retournerait dans sa toute petite tombe."

"Tombe dans l'emplacement reste à déterminer" coupa Kurt.

Wes sourit légèrement avant de décider qu'il devait passer à l'action. "D'accord, on vote, annonça-t-il. Qui est pour la proposition de Blaine, de chanter en duo aux Régionales ?" Il assista sur le mot 'duo' autant que possible, espèrant que les autres comprendraient que c'était vraiment nécessaire.

La main de Blaine se leva la première, rapidement suivi par celle de Nick et Jeff, qui étaient deux des plus grands fans de Klaine.

"Est-ce que j'ai le droit de passer l'audition ?" demanda Kurt avec un clin d'oeil exagéré.

_Merde_, pensa Wes. _Les auditions. C'était peut-être pas une aussi bonne idée. Peut-être que –_

Mais Blaine interrompit ses pensées. "Non, dit-il soudain. Il n'y aura pas d'auditions." Wes leva les yeux et le vit regarder Kurt, Jeff radieux derrière eux. "Je veux chanter en duo avec Kurt."

_Voilà. Finalement._

Wes tenta de cacher son sourire – après tout, ça donnait une assez mauvaise image qu'un membre du Conseil prenne partie, quelque soit la situation du groupe.

"C'est ridicule" contra Kurt, et Wes était assez tenté de lui dire de se taire, d'arrêter d'être stupide et d'accepter. "Il y a tellement d'autres belles voix ici, je ne suis pas le seul à mériter cet honneur."

Wes allait accorder le duo à Kurt sans plus de discussion quand Blaine reprit la parole. "Qui est d'accord pour que Kurt chante en duo avec moi?" demanda-t-il en levant sa propre main.

Celle de Jeff se leva immédiatement, suivit par Nick et Wes, puis le reste des Warblers.

"C'est d'accord." Wes donna un coup de marteau sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de changer d'avis. Il savait qu'il souriait comme un crétin, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir.

"Félicitations, Kurt" lui dit Thad. Il semblait un peu incertain, mais il savait que ça allait servir Kurt et Blaine.

Les Warblers commencèrent à quitter la pièce, mais Kurt ne bougea pas. Wes prétendit être occupé avec certains papiers pour pouvoir rester en retrait.

Blaine, qui allait sortir à son tour, remarqua que Kurt ne le suivait pas. "Hey, ça va ?" lui demanda-t-il, sans réaliser que Wes était toujours présent.

"Ouais, juste que –" Kurt secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à Wes, qui baissa les yeux rapidement même s'il savait qu'il venait de se faire prendre. "Je dois y aller" annonça Kurt en se levant. Il s'arrêta et regarda Blaine. "Merci pour – pour me donner une chance" lui dit-il.

_Te loupe pas, Blaine_, supplia Wes. _Dis pas n'importe quoi._

"J'ai compris que tu avais raison, répondit celui-ci. Donc.. c'était ma façon de me faire pardonner."

Cette fois, Wes se prit vraiment le visage dans la main. Blaine avait bien répondu, oui, mais il aurait pu utiliser cette chance pour faire une grande confession.

Kurt remercia une nouvelle fois Blaine et sortit de la salle. Blaine soupira et se laissa tomber sur un des canapés.

"C'était ta chance, mec, lui dit Wes."

Blaine approuva. "Je sais. Et je l'aurais probablement fait si tu n'avais pas été là."

Oh. Oui. Les confessions ne se faisaient généralement pas devant un public.


	2. Partie 2

"Wes!" Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler alors qu'il se rendait à la cafétéria après que les cours de la journée furent terminés.

La répétition avait été la veille, et pour autant qu'il le sache, Blaine n'avait toujours pas parlé à Kurt.

Il se retourna pour voir d'où venait la voix. Blaine courrait vers lui, un air pressé sur le visage. "J'ai la chanson idéale pour notre duo aux régionales !" annonça-t-il dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

"Génial, sourit Wes. Et c'est laquelle?"

"_Candles_, de Hey Monday, lui dit Blaine."

Wes lui lança un regard surpris. "Tu es sûr, Blaine? Ce n'est pas ton style habituel."

S'il ne se trompait pas, Blaine venait de rougir un peu. "Je sais mais – uh – je sens que c'est celle-ci qu'on chantera le mieux."

"Uh-huh, marmonna Wes d'un air entendu. T'as déjà prévenu Kurt ?"

"Pas encore. Mais je vais aller le voir maintenant, comme ça on pourra commencer à répéter."

Wes approuva et Blaine s'éloigna. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que répéter n'était pas la seule chose que Blaine avait à l'esprit.

* * *

Wes passait à côté de la salle commune quand il entendit des voix.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demandait celle de Blaine.

Les yeux de Wes s'agrandirent quand il repéra Kurt assis à la table. Il se cacha rapidement derrière la porte et s'accroupit, les regardant par l'interstice entre la porte et le mur.

"Je décore le cercueil de Pavarotti" répondit Kurt en traçant une ligne sur la boîte avec son tube de colle.

"Dépêche-toi de finir, lui ordonna Blaine. J'ai trouvé la chanson idéale, on commence à répéter."

_Tellement sensible, Blaine_, le réprimanda mentalement Wes.

"Laquelle?" interrogea Kurt. On pouvait repérer l'excitation dans sa voix.

"_Candles_, de Hey Monday" lui apprit Blaine. Wes changea légèrement de position pour avoir une meilleure vue.

"Je suis impressionné. Tu changes de répertoire." Wes remarqua que les sourcils de Kurt s'étaient levés sous le coup de la surprise.

Et il pensa que Blaine allait dire qu'ils devaient répéter, Kurt accepterait, et ils vivraient tous deux malheureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est ainsi que ce que Blaine répondit l'étonna complétement.

"En fait je voulais – quelque chose qui touche un peu plus le coeur des gens, déclara-t-il d'une voix prudente en prenant place sur la chaise à côté de Kurt."

Les yeux de Wes s'agrandirent tandis qu'il priait pour que Blaine ne s'arrête pas là. Il savait qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas écouter cette conversation, mais il avait tellement attendu pour que ça arrive. Il n'allait pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion.

"Pourquoi tu m'as choisit pour chanter avec toi?" lui demanda Kurt, et Wes comprit que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu savoir la veille.

"Il existe un instant vraiment magique.. où tout d'un coup tu te dis 'Oh, c'est lui, il est là!'" Blaine s'arrêta un moment pour tourner la tête, se retrouvant totalement en face de Kurt. "'C'est lui que je cherche depuis toujours.'"

Wes pouvait presque voir le coeur de Kurt battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Blaine prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur celle de Kurt.

_Il le fait_, pensa Wes, _il a enfin décidé d'ouvrir les yeux et de passer à l'action._

"Quand je t'ai entendu chanter _Blackbird_ l'autre jour.. ça a été une évidence pour moi. Ca ne pouvait être que toi." Blaine s'arrêta de nouveau, semblant juger la réaction de Kurt. "Tu m'as tellement ému, Kurt, souffla-t-il. Et ce duo me donnait une bonne raison de – de passer.. du temps avec toi."

_Bon garçon_, pensa Wes tout en vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone. _Bon petit discours. Maintenant demande-lui de sortir avec toi et tout ira bien dans le monde._

Mais quand il releva les yeux, il comprit qu'ils avaient tout simplement sauté la partie sois-mon-copain, vu la manière dont ils s'embrassaient.

Wes savait que s'il partait maintenant, ils allaient l'entendre et ça lui coûterait la vie. Comme dans, ils allaient le tuer, au sens propre du terme. Donc il resta où il était.

Blaine se recula le premier et se rassit sur sa chaise, ses yeux s'attardant sur les lèvres de Kurt. Il rougit légèrement et se frotta le visage de sa main. "Il faut travailler – il faut être sérieux, déclara-t-il."

Et Wes, en toute honnêteté, n'aurait jamais pu deviner la phrase qui allait sortir de la bouche de Kurt.

"C'est déjà sérieux."

Les deux garçons se levèrent et se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, leurs lèvres se scellant. Wes commençait à se sentir mal, voir _vraiment mal_ quand Blaine passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et le poussa contre le mur. Il voulait – non, _devait_ – partir. Mais, de nouveau, s'il le faisait, ils le repéreraient, et l'achèveraient.

"Kurt, souffla Blaine tandis que l'autre garçon descendait dans son cou. Je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris aussi longtemps."

Kurt secoua sa tête avant de réattacher sa bouche à celle du brun. "Tu es pardonné, marmonna-t-il quand les lèvres de Blaine attaquèrent les siennes. Vraiment, même au-delà de pardonné."

Voyant les mains de Kurt défaire la veste de Blaine, Wes décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il se leva et se stabilisa, puis jeta un coup d'oeil vers le couple pour être sûr qu'ils étaient toujours – ahh – distrait.

C'était le cas, donc Wes fit un grand pas avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'à la salle de répétition.

"Tu es en retard, lui dit David quand il eut passé les portes."

Wes essayait encore de reprendre son souffle quand il prit place à la table. "Désolé, dit-il entre deux respirations."

"Tu sais où sont Kurt et Blaine ?" lui demanda David.

"En fait, oui." Il eut un sourire narquois. "Cependant je doute qu'ils arrivent à l'heure."

David lui lança un regard curieux, répété par l'ensemble des Warblers. "Pourquoi?"

"Disons simplement que Blaine a enfin franchi le pas."

"Quoi?" David sautait d'excitation. "Tu veux dire qu'ils sont-"

"Oui. Tout à fait, l'interrompit Wes." David n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que tout le monde comprenne ce qu'il avait en tête.

Les élèves se mirent tous à parler en même temps.

"Donc tu les as vu ?" l'interrogea David.

"Uh-huh, approuva Wes. Mais j'aurais préféré partir plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire sans qu'ils me remarquent."

David approuva d'un signe de tête et Wes lui raconta en détail ce qu'il s'était passé.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Kurt et Blaine arrivèrent, et leur dernière activité ne faisait aucun doute. Les cheveux de Kurt étaient ébouriffés, et les boutons du blazer de Blaine étaient mal mis, leurs lèvres enflées.

Personne ne commenta, et Blaine lança un regard de malaise à Kurt avant de s'assoir sur un canapé. Le Warbler assit à côté de lui bougea immédiatement, laissant sa place à Kurt. Celui-ci rougit avant de la prendre. Ils gardèrent une bonne distance entre eux, cherchant apparemment à garder leur relation secrète.

La pièce demeura silencieuse, tous les yeux fixés sur eux. Enfin, Thad toussota et commença à parler des plans pour les Régionales du Samedi. Blaine et Kurt passèrent leur temps à se jeter des coups d'oeil, faisant rougir l'autre ou tous deux.

Après la répétition, Wes s'approcha du couple. "Tout le monde est au courant, vous savez, leur dit-il."

Ils le fixèrent avec des expressions choquées.

"C'est une bonne chose, les gars, leur assura Wes. Ca veut dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de l'annoncer."

Kurt hocha la tête et prit la main de Blaine. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui pour offrir un immense sourire.

"Baah, marmonna Wes. Je suis toujours là."

"Habitue-toi alors, répondit Kurt avec un rictus. Car ça va probablement empirer maintenant." Il s'approcha pour embrasser la joue de Blaine, mais celui-ci bougea au dernier moment et les lèvres de Kurt atteignirent les siennes. Blaine eut un petit sourire narquois, mais Kurt ne se recula pas.

"Ughh, grogna Wes, je n'ai pas besoin de voir ça." _Revoir_, corrigea-t-il mentalement.

Kurt et Blaine se balançaient légèrement sur place, mais rien ne montrant qu'ils allaient bientôt se relâcher.

"Bien, annonça Wes. Je vois. Je vais aller me chercher à manger tout seul."

Blaine secoua une main dans sa direction, le signe international pour _Dégage de là et laisse nous seuls._

* * *

Kurt et Blaine ne se montrèrent pas au diner ce jour-là, mais ça ne surprenait pas vraiment Wes. Il supposait qu'ils étaient soit en train de parler, de s'embrasser ou de finalement répéter.

Malheureusement, il allait bientôt le savoir car Thad lui demanda d'aller les voir pour être sûr qu'ils aient au moins chanté quelques fois – puisque la compétition était le lendemain, tout ça.

Wes s'approcha de la porte et resta immobile un moment avant de frapper. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence – durant lesquelles Wes aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un "putain" – puis elle s'ouvrit pour révéler un Blaine plutôt décoiffé.

Apparemment ils s'embrassaient.

"Uhh – Hey, dit Wes, gêné."

"Quoi Wes?" grogna Blaine.

"Uhh – je peux repasser plus tard si vous préférez." Wes se balança légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, se préparant à se faire virer.

Blaine soupira. "Tu nous as déjà interrompu, donc tu peux tout aussi bien nous dire pourquoi tu es venu."

"Bien, dit Wes." Mais il n'ajouta rien de plus, il se sentait vraiment gêné.

"Entre, je t'en prie." Blaine lui fit signe d'entrer.

"Oh non, je ne veux pas vous déranger, répliqua-t-il d'un air penaud.

"Pour l'amour du ciel, Wes, entre dans cette chambre, insista Blaine. Et depuis quand tu frappes avant d'entrer?"

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau. "Et bien, tu sais, généralement les étudiants à Dalton n'ont pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'interrompre un couple ou non, lui répondit-il en essayant de se mettre à l'aise."

"C'est vrai, lui accorda Blaine en se posant sur son lit."

Wes toussota, un silence pesant autour d'eux. "Donc, où est Kurt?"

Les yeux de Blaine semblèrent se voiler à la simple mention de son nom. "Il est dans la salle de bain en train de fixer ses cheveux."

"Ah."

Blaine secoua légèrement la tête et revint dans la réalité. "Donc pourquoi tu es là?"

"Oh, oui. On va attendre que Kurt revienne. Ca vous concerne tous les deux."

Blaine se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où devait donc se trouver Kurt. "On doit s'inquiéter ?" demanda-t-il.

'Non, répondit Wes. Enfin – peut-être. Ca dépend."

Blaine approuva d'un signe de tête et frappa à la porte. "Kurt. Tu dois sortir maintenant."

"Mais ma coiffure !" piailla la voix de Kurt.

"Je suis sûr que c'est adorable, répondit Blaine, et Wes s'étouffa intérieurement. Tu es toujours adorable."

"Pour l'amour de dieu, marmonna Wes avant d'ajouter, plus fort : Sors de là Kurt ! Je dois vous parler !"

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un Kurt plutôt troublé. "Fais un commentaire sur mes cheveux et je jure que je t'assassine."

Wes resta silencieux – il savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas vraiment.

Le couple s'assit sur l'un des lits et attendit que Wes s'explique. Il allait le faire quand quelque chose le frappa. "Attendez, dit-il soudainement. Vous ne partagez pas de chambre."

Kurt et Blaine rougirent immédiatement. "Et bien, répondit Blaine, Steve est parti pour la nuit, donc-"

"D'accord ! le coupa Wes. Bien, j'ai pigé ! N'en dis pas plus, s'il te plait !"

Blaine rit et attrapa la main de Kurt, le faisant rougir un peu plus.

"Wow d'accord, vous êtes un peu écoeurant" leur dit Wes, mais s'il y avait un grand sourire sur son visage donc ils savaient qu'il plaisantait. Du moins, en grande partie.

"Enfin bon. Thad m'envoie vous demander si vous avez répéter vos parts du duo. Il veut le faire avec le reste des Warblers demain – vous savez, vu que la compétition est Samedi?"

Kurt rougit à nouveau. "Et bien, on allait le faire mais.." Il se coupa.

"Okay, sérieusement, je sais que vous êtes dans la phase tout-est-rose-tout-est-beau mais vous devez quand même travailler la chanson."

Blaine soupira. "Wes, tu nous connais. On la fera. Rappelle-moi si on vous a déjà laissé tomber ?"

"Ca doit être parfait, Blaine, lui dit Wes."

"Wes, une fois on a réalisé une performance parfaite de _Baby It's Cold Outside_ sans aucune répétition, lui répondit Blaine. Je pense qu'on peut gérer avec celle-là."

Wes grogna mais se releva, sachant qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. "Si on perd car vous craignez, c'est vos têtes qui y passent."

"Et on en prendra l'entière responsabilité."

Wes sortit de la pièce et referma derrière lui. Il entendit Kurt dire quelque chose dans les lignes de "Maintenant qu'il est parti" le faisant redoubler le pas. Il avait vu assez d'action Klaine pour le reste de ses jours.

* * *

Au déjeuner le lendemain, Blaine arriva et prit place à côté de Wes. "Salut, salua-t-il. Kurt est déjà là?"

"Nan, lui répondit Wes avant de boire une longue gorgée de son café. Je suis surpris que vous n'arrivez pas ensemble d'ailleurs."

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois et Blaine rougit. "Alors, vous avez répétez ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Blaine hocha la tête. "Ouais. Je pense qu'on le tient bien. On n'a pas vraiment, tu sais, fait une vraie prestation avec mais je pense que ça viendra naturellement."

Wes approuva en espérant que ça conviendrait aussi à Thad.

* * *

À la répétition ce soir-là, tout le monde était – soyons franc – en train de paniquer. Les Régionales étaient le lendemain, et ils n'avaient toujours pas répété l'un de leurs numéros.

"S'ils n'arrivent pas bientôt, je vous jure que je castre les deux, se plaignit Thad. Ainsi ils ne seront pas d'aucun genre – incapable d'être attiré par quoi que ce soit."

Wes renifla – ce n'était vraiment pas une chose à entendre de la part d'un membre du Conseil. Il voulait les rassurer, leur dire que le numéro serait merveilleux, mais s'il le faisait il se sentirait hypocrite. Vu que lui-même était nerveux de voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler.

Heureusement pour eux, Kurt et Blaine entrèrent dans la salle quelques minutes après la déclaration de Thad.

"Enfin, grogna celui-ci. Vous étiez à ça de devenir asexué."

Kurt lança à Blaine un regard confus, et celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Wes dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas exploser de rire devant tout le monde.

"Bien, déclara-t-il une fois qu'il eut regagné son calme. On doit répéter _Candle_. Genre, maintenant."

Les Warblers se mirent en position tandis que David expliquait à Kurt et Blaine ce qu'ils allaient faire.

"Bien, du début !" indiqua Thad.

Ils firent la chanson sans aucune interruption. À la fin, Kurt et Blaine devaient à peine se tenir à cinq centimètres d'écart.

Tout le monde était sans-voix.

"Umm.. bégaya Wes." Il était vraiment impressionné. Ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur numéro que les Warblers avaient réalisé, mais c'était celui qui contenait le plus d'émotion.

"Bon, je pense que ça ira, déclara Thad une minute plus tard, les autres Warblers approuvant tous. Maintenant, on va faire _Raise Your Glass_ quelques fois. Blaine, tu dois calmer tes expressions faciales. Tu vas faire peur au public."

* * *

Le trajet en bus pour la compétition se fit dans le silence. Wes et David s'étaient placés exprès derrière Kurt et Blaine pour pouvoir écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

Notez qu'ils ne déniaient même plus le fait qu'ils les espionnaient – c'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient, et ils n'en avaient pas honte.

"Blaine, demanda Kurt, et si on perdait?"

Wes lança un regard à David signifiant _On a plutôt intérêt à ne pas perdre ! Pourquoi il pense à ça d'ailleurs?_

"Et bien si on perd, lui répondit Blaine en glissant un de ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami, on se contentera de l'Ohio. Mais je pense qu'on n'a pas trop à s'inquiéter."

Kurt hocha la tête puis la posa sur l'épaule de Blaine.

Wes attendit un quart d'heure pour voir s'ils allaient recommencer à parler avant de supposer que Kurt avait dû s'endormir.

* * *

"Warblers, on se prépare, c'est bientôt à nous !" cria Wes pendant que Aural Intensity terminait leur numéro. "Nick, où est ton blazer? David, raccroche ta cravate correctement pour l'amour de dieu. Ceci est une compétition, non une aire de jeu !"

Wes fit le tour, s'assurant que tous étaient prêts et présentables. Il vit de loin Kurt qui semblait assez tendu. Il allait s'approcher pour lui demander s'il allait bien, mais Blaine fut plus rapide.

"Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé que quelqu'un meurt sur scène?" lui demanda Kurt, sa voix se brisant un peu.

Blaine le regarda, curieux, et Wes eut l'envie d'y aller pour dire à Kurt de juste respirer un grand coup mais il savait que Blaine s'en sortirait mieux. "Est-ce que t'as le trac?" lui demanda-t-il doucement.

"Te moques pas de moi, répliqua Kurt. C'est la première fois que je participe à un concours important en tant que soliste."

_Je savais qu'on aurait dû lui donner plus de solos_, pensa Wes, se blâmant pour ne pas avoir pensé au stress avant.

"J'en ai fais des cauchemars. J'ai rêvé que j'oubliais les paroles, et que quand - je chantais, aucun son ne sortait, poursuivit Kurt." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Blaine, et Wes ne comprit pas comment il ne le repéra pas. "Vas-y, moque-toi de moi.".

Blaine n'arrivait pas à tenir en place, comme souvent avant les compétions. "Je trouve ça touchant, lui dit-il. Je _te_ trouve touchant, et adorable." Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son petit ami. "Et le seul qui risque de mourir ici ce soir, c'est le public de cette salle, parce qu'à nous deux on va le _clouer_ sur place, poursuivit-il, exerçant une pression sur les épaules de Kurt tandis que le présentateur les annonçait. Allez viens, on y va."

"Warblers! cria Wes. On se dépêche !"

* * *

Ils se tenaient sur les contre-marches, attendant que la musique se lance. Wes était quelque part au milieu, principalement pour être certain que les autres Warblers restent en position.

Ils commencèrent à humer les premières notes, puis Kurt fit un pas en avant. "_The power lines went out, and I am all alone. But I don't really care at all not answering my phone_, chanta-il, atteignant à la perfection chaque note.

Blaine s'avança à son tour et s'approcha de Kurt. "_All the games you played, the promises you made, couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains_, lui chanta-t-il, l'attraction entre eux deux indéniable."

"_Lost sight, couldn't see. When it was you and me_, reprirent-ils ensemble. _Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. But I think I'll be alright._"

Wes continua de faire l'harmonie, et remarqua que des bougies étaient passées dans le public. D'où elles venaient, il l'ignorait.

La chanson se termina, et ils reçurent un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Blaine, toujours gentleman, attrapa Kurt pour lui permettre de saluer seul. Kurt rayonna et s'inclina.

Les Warblers prirent ensuite place pour leur prochaine chanson, et avant que Wes ne put vraiment le réaliser, le rideau se fermait et ils avaient terminé. Ils se firent un câlin groupé, les garçons poussant tous Kurt vers Blaine.

Ils se placèrent ensuite dans le public pour pouvoir voir la performance des New Directions.

Ils attendirent quelques instants, avant qu'une petite brune que Wes supposa être Rachel Berry, n'apparaisse sur scène. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à interpréter une chanson que Wes ne reconnut pas.

Il passa un quart de la chanson à essayer de retrouver d'où elle venait et qui la chantait à l'origine, avant que Kurt ne réponde à ses questions.

"C'est pas vrai, chuchota-t-il. Ils font des chansons originales."

_Génial, on est foutu_, pensa Wes. Il savait qu'ils auraient pu gagner si les New Directions n'avaient pas écrit leurs propres chansons. Mais franchement, comment pouvaient-ils surpasser ça?

Ils passèrent à la chanson suivante, qui fut un vrai succès parmi le public. Ils chantaient qu'être des perdants ne les gênaient pas. Wes devinait qu'ils avaient gagné – après des années de chorales, il n'avait jamais entendu personne faire des chansons originales.

Et il s'avéra qu'il avait raison – les New Directions l'emportèrent, mais ils le méritaient. Les Warblers semblaient penser la même chose, Blaine haussant les épaules vers Kurt comme pour dire _Que pouvons-nous y faire ?_

Par contre, Sue Silvester frappa la femme qui venait d'annoncer le groupe gagnant. Wes interpréta le geste comme le point culminant de sa journée.

"Et bien, dit-il à David une fois de remonter dans le bus, quelle semaine."

"Sans blague, répliqua son ami. Mais, hey, on n'aura plus toute cette tension sexuelle venant de Klaine, non ?"

Wes éclata de rire. "C'est la seule bonne chose qui en ressort."

Wes soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir content du résultat. Car même si ils avaient perdu, il ne le percevait pas de cette manière. Certains membres avaient trouvé le bonheur, d'autres l'amour, des problèmes avaient été résolu (toutes ces choses se rapportaient à seulement deux membres, par contre), et ils avaient fait du mieux possible. Et au final, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
